


The Stone.

by orphan_account



Series: The End. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Humor, I've decided to be nice, M/M, Poor Gabriel, Things will get better, more pain, or my poor attempt at humor, possibly, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is the second part of The End series. Enjoy! Not beta read,so all mistakes belong to me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second part of The End series. Enjoy! Not beta read,so all mistakes belong to me.

The days following Sams death are hard. 

Dean shuts down. Castiel is trying to hold him together, but Dean is refusing any sort of help. Gabriel's not doing much better. He is The Trickster, and an archangel. He is not meant to be so quiet. Cas is running between both of them. He's trying to keep Dean away from the bottle, and Gabriel understands which one of them is more important to him. He's not angry at Cas, he knows how that type of love feels. He knows that Cas is being ripped up on the inside seeing Dean like this. He knows how much it must burn in his gut. He would do anything to feel that feeling again. You can't mimic that feeling. Gabriel knew he was screwed the first time he felt it around Sam. He knew that they were never going to be a one night thing. Sam was used to things being quick and causal, as was Gabriel. And Gabriel hates how cheesy it sounds, but when they found each other, everything slowed down. No ore quick and causal, this was going to be everything. And it was.

Gabriel can remembers Sams face the first time he say Gabe after Eylisan Fields. The shock, and then the anger. He doesn't remember anything after that. Dean had one hell of a right hook. Gabriel still claims that Dean only managed that because him guard was down.

Gabriel remembers Sams face the first time he got hurt out on a hunt. The panic that had flown over his face. They hadn't named the thing (love) that was hanging between them. Not yet. Sam had rushed over, while Dean finished of the werewolf. How Sam had stuttered over his questions as he poked and prodded at Gabriels wounds. Gabe can still see the blush that had sat on Sams neck. Fear. As simple as that. And then the angel healing kicked in, and they had both laughed it off. 

Gabriel can remember the first time that Sam took a bullet for him. Sam had laughed about the look on Gabes face later, saying he looked like a startled rabbit. Then he had winced as Dean pushed the needle back into his skin. 

Gabriel can remember the look on Sams face the first time they kissed. He had been in the middle of laughing. Gabriel had painted the Impala hot pink. Sam had had tears running down his face. Dean was bright red and practically screaming at Gabriel. Cas was letting out amused little huffs, while trying to restrain Dean. And Gabriel had pulled sam down a bit and planted one on his mouths. Sams laughter ended in a very high pitched squeak. His face was bright red, as were his lips. Everything had stopped. And Sam just smiled and pulled Gabriel back up to him mouth, ignoring Dean and Cas.

Gabriel could remember the look on Sams face the first time they had sex. They's been a 'thing' for the best part of three months. A whole week, and no hunts. Gabriel and Sam had just been relaxing, watching movies and acting like five year olds. Deans and Cas were working out their emotional constipation in Deans room. Kevin was playing Mario Kart with Charlie in the bunkers basement. Sam and Gabriel were in their room (!) Watching Doctor Who ("What do you mean you've never seen it Sam?") Sam had been raving about it (something about Daleks) and Gabriel had just swung himself onto Sams lap and kissed him to shut him up. Things just got more and more heated. They went from sitting up to lying down very quickly. And then the clothes started coming off. And all of a sudden, Gabriel had a very naked Sam stretched out in front of him. Well, beneath him technically. Also a very touchy feely Sam, who was trying to help Gabriel get out his silk boxers (Sam had snorted when he saw them). Only Sams hand kept 'slipping' and ended up wrapped around something much more... interesting. After that, Gabriel had stopped thinking.

Gabriel remembers Sams face the first time they woke up together. Well, Gabriel was awake. Sam wasn't. He can still remember how relaxed Sam looked. No tightness around his eyes, no tension in his shoulders. Just Sam. Gabriel knew how much Sam must trust him to let him be seen like this. And Gabriel knew he was well and truly fucked. He was never letting this one go.

Only he did in the end. He didn't do as he promised. He hadn't kept Sam safe.

Gabriel can remember Sams face when they lowered him into the coffin. It was a different sort of peace on his face. One that can only be found in death.

 

Gabriel can't remember anything after that.


	2. Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans getting worse. Cas is trying his best. Gabriel can't manage and Crowley decides to join the party.

Three months. 

Three months without Sam.

Three months of Dean trying to drink himself to death, and Cas trying to stop him.

A lot of things died with Sam. Gabriels love for sweets, pranks and general mischief were among them. About a month ago, his wings had started to drop out. Golden feathers that he wrapped in Sams old shirts and carried back to his room, so he could smell them together again. He would lie curled up on their bed (just his now) and breathe in the scent. Eventually, he would fall asleep, with the sounds of Dean shouting and Cas pleading echoing in his ears. 

Gabriels second favorite place to be around Sam was his grave. He had been buried, the bunker had enough protection around it to keep him safe. He would sit beside Sams headstone for hours at a time, just talking to him about the latest news, what celebrities had gotten married, how a man had rescued a dog from a burning building. He sat there through rain, snow, sleet and thunder and lightning. Those were the peaceful days.

Those days, however were brought to an end by Dean. Dean, who had never fully trusted the Trickster ('That's not his name anymore' Cas had shouted). Dean, who had lost his brother so many times, but this time it was permanent. Dean, who had failed his brother by not sticking by his side. Dean, whose will to live was drowning under the amount of whiskey singing in his veins. And there was a rage in his soul. Hatred for himself. And this hatred curled itself around his soul, and Cas could not get through to him. 

So one day when Gabe walked in from talking to Sam (so to speak) he didn't expect to be attacked by Dean, with an Angel Blade in his hand.  
"You were meant to protect him when I couldn't" he hissed, words like ice slipping off his tongue.   
Now, if Gabriel had been at full strength, he could have thrown Dean across the room, no problem. But, he wasn't. He was mourning the death of Sam ('Soulmate', the voice in his head whispered, but he ignored it). He was caught up in his own head, thinking about better times. Which is why Cas had to pull Dean off him,while Gabriel lay on the floor shaking, Angel Blade quivering beside his face. He could distantly hear his brothers voice, telling Dean that enough was enough, that it was nobodies fault, while Dean thrashed in his arm, voice going hoarse with all the hatred that it was spewing. Gabriel can remembers picking himself up and running to their room ('Only his' the voice in his head spat out) and locking the door. The scent of Sam envelops him, and he is safe. He cries himself to sleep that night.

Gabriel believes that today could be no worse then yesterday. Gabriel should have known better than to tempt Fate. The day starts off okay, with a fully sober Dean, who after last night realizes how far he'd gone. Dean had stumbled over to Gabriel with a note in his hand. He had thrusted it at him and stumbled off. It simply read  
'I fucked up. I'm sorry'   
Gabe had stumbled after Dean, not fully awake, only to walk in a him 'apologizing' to Cas. It seemed to be involving tongues. Gabe had backed away, sad and happy at the same time. He wished Sam was still here. But his his little brother being happy was good. Cas had been the peace maker for the lat three months. He needed a break.

Gabriel can remember the exact moment Fate decided to kick him in the face. At six thirty in the evening, Deans phone rang. He picked it up, and growled out 'Crowley' There had been a quick conversation, and mumbled out threat and then Dean hung up.  
"Crowley's gonna be here in a minute. Something important apparently, but he wouldn't say over the phone" Gabriel could here the silent 'drama queen' at the end of the sentence.  
The doorbell rang (yes, Dean has insisted the it played the Imperial March) and they all got up to see what it was about. Opening the door, they were greeted by a very tired looking Crowley. Gabriel could sense another presence, but he wasn't sure what it was.   
"I've got a surprise for you boys" The words rolled off Crowley's tongue like fine bourbon. He reached to side side and tugged his companion into view...  
And everything stopped.   
The water bottle in Deans hand fell to the floor, creating a stain on the brown carpet. Cas took a step back. Gabriel could feel his pulse skyrocket, and he took at step forward.  
"Sam?" He choked out.   
And it was Sam, with one eye glinting demon black, and the other glowing angel blue.


End file.
